El Malo
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: Hanamiya podía elegir, y aunque tuviera al mejor novio del mundo, se seguiría quedando con el chico malo


Me inspiré en el vídeo de la canción El Malo de Aventura, espero les guste este intento de One Shot

* * *

 **El Malo**

* * *

Se levantó temprano para alistarse.

Quitó el brazo que le rodeaba por la cintura poniéndose de pie para ir a la ducha, hoy sería el día, lo había decidido desde hace mucho.

Siempre solía arrepentirse y volver la semana siguiente pero ya no más.

Tomaba su ropa mientras su pareja seguía completamente dormido. Hanamiya no era de demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente, siempre había considerado eso una debilidad. Se acercó al gran cuerpo que yacía recostado en su cama, suavemente retiró el cabello castaño de su frente para verle dormir con la expresión de un bebé. Sonrió con un poco de amargura. Quería a Teppei. Por eso no se arrepentiría esta vez.

Tomó las llaves de su auto y salió cerrando la puerta despacio.

El camino se le hizo largo y aun así, no lo suficiente para prepararse.

Encontró un buen lugar en el estacionamiento – No tardaré mucho de todos modos – Se dijo para animarse mientras salía del vehículo y encaminaba sus pasos.

Los oficiales le miraban y saludaban al pasar, le veían todas las semanas para la visita.

Le indicaron donde tomar asiento y esperó con el nerviosismo creciendo en su interior, ya estaba en ese lugar no podía acobardarse ahora, no podía dejar que… Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Ahí estaba él. Con esa eterna sonrisa burlona que no auguraba nada bueno, esa sonrisa que le había recibido siempre en casa y que ahora le recibía cada vez que lo visitaba en la prisión. – Shoichi – Dijo su nombre con una mueca.

La sonrisa del recluso sólo se ensanchó.

Maldijo internamente, quería golpearlo, golpearlo hasta cansarse, hasta que pudiera olvidar todas las sensaciones que le provocaba sólo con pararse en frente suyo, desde secundaria.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al tomar el teléfono que los conectaba por un lado y otro del cristal. – De nuevo estás aquí, ¿me extrañaste?

Su voz, esa maldita voz que le daba escalofríos y le hacía estremecer al mismo tiempo.

– Sólo vine a decirte que es la última vez que nos vemos. – Llevaba poco más de dos años yendo sin falta cada semana, no era la primera vez que le decía que no volvería aunque siempre se lo decía después de alguna discusión, por eso esta vez sería diferente.

Una carcajada, el muy maldito se burlaba de él en su cara.

– Estoy con alguien – La risa murió. Y pudo verlo en sus ojos, el dolor. Ellos eran así, tenían tendencia a lastimarse con palabras hirientes, sabían que palabras decir y en qué momento hacerlo para dolieran más que una puñalada, pero esta no era una de esas circunstancias.

– Mientes – Respondió molesto tratando de leer su expresión – Me amas, aunque te moleste admitirlo, me has amado desde la secundaria, y me seguirás amando.

– Te equivocas esta vez – se obligó a callar todas las verdades que le escupía a la cara, lo conocía como la palma de su mano, sólo había una forma de terminar con todo aquello, y tenía que obligarse a hacer la mejor actuación de su vida. – Ya no te amo.

Dijo palabra por palabra, con calma, con los ojos puestos en el hombre que más amaba en su vida.

Lo que pasó después le dejó perplejo.

Imayoshi se levantó, golpeó el cristal que los separaba gritando que era mentira, los guardias se lo llevaron casi a rastras. Hanamiya quedó inmóvil, estático. El hombre siempre racional que había conocido había perdido los estribos. Tardó varios minutos en poder levantarse. Con movimientos autómatas logro llegar a su auto dónde se quedó otro tiempo más antes de sentirse en condiciones de poder conducir.

Imayoshi tenía todavía una condena por delante y él no pensaba esperarlo, no más.

Cuando llegó a su casa era casi medio día. Estaba sola, entró a la cocina por agua y vio ahí el desayuno preparado con una flor a un lado y una nota "Feliz aniversario".

Hanamiya se sobó el puente de la nariz, no es que lo hubiera olvidado, en realidad fue por eso que había ido a terminar su relación con Shoichi. Teppei, no sabía nada de él, y no es como si Makoto pensara en decírselo algún día. De alguna manera estaría bien. Trataba de convencerse de ello.

Era fácil acostumbrarse a la vida junto a Kyoshi, era atento, amable, bueno en la cama…Pero, siempre había un pero, el que se negaba a admitir.

Teppei era la pareja ideal de muchas personas, pero no la suya. No olvidaba las fechas especiales, ni cometía errores estúpidos como hablarle a las 3:00 am porque había sido detenido con sus amigos por robar un cajero automático, no se olvidaba de avisarle cuando llegaría tarde, no soltaba maldiciones a la primera señal de fastidio, ni jugaba ajedrez de prendas, ni usaba ese maldito doble sentido que le hacía calentar la sangre con pocas palabras dichas en el orden correcto… No, no era Shoichi y agradecía que no lo fuera.

Se levantó del sofá a recibirlo, de manera mecánica, con un beso.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento se había acostumbrado a la manera suave y optimista de ser de Kyoshi, de lo que si estaba seguro era de cuanto lo quería… Nada más.

No había vuelto a visitar a su ex en prisión. Se había mantenido fuerte a la idea de que debía seguir adelante con subida.

Pasaron ocho meses cuando recibió una llamada antes de llegar a casa del trabajo, le avisaban que ocurrió una redada, Shoichi estaba herido. En cuanto terminó la llamada se dijo a si mismo que eso no le competía, ellos ya no tenían nada que ver.

Tras la cena con Teppei salió al jardín de su casa, trató de encender un cigarrillo que más tardó en salir de la cajetilla, que lo que su pareja tardó en quitárselo de la boca mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que no le gustaba que fumara, se suponía que lo había dejado pero después de aquella llamada había pasado a comprarla por inercia. Era estúpido.

Allí estaba de nuevo, afuera de la prisión, como un idiota que no se decidía a salir del auto. Había faltado al trabajo, llamó fingiéndose enfermo para poder estar en ese lugar, pero ahora con el auto estacionado en el lugar que solía usar los días de visita, se sentía como un imbécil que había caído en su juego. Seguramente el muy maldito se había metido en eso para tratar de salir pero le había salido en contra la jugada.

Se fue del lugar sin entrar, justo en la salida del estacionamiento, uno de los oficiales le reconoció – ¿Viene a ver a su amigo? – Le preguntó – Que bueno que ya salió de peligro, si no fuera por él mi mejor amigo habría muerto en mitad de la redada.

No le cabía en la cabeza que Shoichi estuviera por perder la vida por alguien más, no ese bastardo egoísta – No pude pasar a verlo porque tengo una emergencia – Mintió con descaro. – Le dejo mi tarjeta por si sucede algo. No le diga que vine, no creo que le agrade saber que no pasé a verlo.

Ni siquiera miró atrás o se arrepentiría. Había dicho que no volvería a verlo, no que no fuera a preguntar por él, seguía fiel a su promesa.

Los meses pasaban y su relación continuaba. Kyoshi seguía enamorándolo como la primera vez que aceptó salir con él. Aunque siempre sentía ese vacío. Falataba ese algo que los dejaba comunicarse a través de la piel, le hacía falta ese toque de misterio.

Tal vez era la casa que le recordaba como siempre a Shoichi.

No funcionó… Más de dos años con Kyoshi y al final se había ido tan fácil como llegó. Se suponía que sería un viaje de negocios, eso le dijo. Pero Teppei era demasiado bueno, lo que le hacía un mal mentiroso, pésimo en verdad. No le dijo nada. Para qué decirle que había notado esos cajones vacíos, esos huecos en dónde habían tenido fotos suyas y recuerdos. No, lo mejor era seguir el juego. Fingir que no se daba cuenta era mejor que preguntar una razón que sabía de sobra.

 _"Saldrá mañana_ "

Seguía leyendo el mensaje como si no lo creyera, estaba nervioso sentado de nuevo en su auto. Porqué le decía aquello. Presionó borrar como había hecho con todos los mensajes que recibió del oficial, no lo necesitaba, ellos dos ya no eran nada y así estaba bien.

La puerta del copiloto se abrió y tomaron asiento a su lado – De nuevo estás aquí, ¿me extrañaste?

– ¡Por supuesto que no idiota! – Soltó con molestia recibiendo una sonrisa burlona en respuesta.

* * *

.

.

.

Esto tenía literal años en mi cabeza y ayer que escuchaba la canción El Malo de Aventura, simplemente salió, espero les guste XOXO


End file.
